onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/TT.TT MANLY TEARS WERE SHED TT.TT
Evening my Comrades- Random guy: ITS MORNING A$$HOLE!! (shoots the random guy) one cannot simply know the time without a watch =_= .. that aside, this is a chapter review. Yes, I gave up on chapter reviews after Neo and MJ started their own Cults but this chapter is a exception. What can I say, I loved it. A really good chapter after while with mix of everything from unexpected sexual harassment to obvious amnesia symptoms. and lots of Manly tears were shed TT^TT Caesar finds out that his rat-trap has failed and now he have to take help of pest-control agency Velgo. and Surprisingly Velgo is not a swordsmen cause he does not carry a sword, no shit my sexy secretary Monet ^_^ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/a-1.jpg I must say, the way she is acting leaves us clueless to either cheer for her as the next SH or booo her cause she got leg-piece change instead of butt-lift =_= .. not sure what kinda of things she wrote to poor little chopper in the "p.s." that he ran for his money .. let me guess .. "Meet me in my room in 5 minutes, I will make it worth your time." or "Cute butt, can't wait to see it in action hurhurhur." or the all time favorite .. "I dropped my pen while writing this note, can you pick it up, please .."' .. the legendary mystery goes on .. just like WHAT DID ROBIN FIND RUDE?? Did someone groped her butt? or was that directed toward how Zoro went cocky talk on poor Tashigi? .. ohhhh I smell jealousy. RAISE THE ROBIN X ZORO FANDOM BANNERS!!! and while we are at it .. http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/b-1.jpg RAISE THE RETARDED-DRAGON FOR THE NEXT SH FANDOM BANNERS AS WELL!! I am sure Oda never remembers to put down the toilet seat .. it always leaves it open for the possibilities. Ok the sight of 3 Japanese Musketeers was really funny and epic at the same time, not sure what happened to Zoro's "NEW WORLD STARTS HERE!!" resolve but he sure is going easy on the marines. YET!! Like usual, Jerry and his gang makes it to the mouse-hole before the pest-control gas gets there .. and here starts one of the MOST MANLY SCENE OF ONE PIECE!! ''' Risking their lives, the ScumMarines groped Toshigi's butt giving her '''SHY-SKYFLY POWER-UP and saving her life by nick of hair .. and they even left their score about Tashigi's butt .. http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/c-1.jpg ahhh nothing beats a cool pose, I am sure Zoro is the only one who understood the Romance of Cool Pose at Verge of Death ^_^ and then it happened .. http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/d-1.jpg Everyone, please a moment of silence for the brave marines of G5 .. http://i683.photobucket.com/albums/vv195/killervirus57/manlytears.jpg "One may stray from the path of a man, one may stray from the path of a woman, but there is no straying from the path of a HUMAN! All friends must scatter into the sky of truth, and blossom!, OKAMA WAY!" "Scatter upon the water's surface and grow where you may, my fellow blossoms." '- by Bon Clay. ' TT^TT I need a minute, .. MDM out >_> Category:Blog posts